Waiting
by suburbs
Summary: Shane asks Mitchie an important question. Companion to Friend in Need.


_Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock._

_A/N: This story really fits between chapters one and two of "A Friend in Need", so it will make lots more sense if you have read that first. I think it could be read on its own, though. I haven't written anything in awhile because life has been crazy recently, and I wanted to try and put something up. _

_Dedication: I posted a question on my profile, and two fabulous writers responded. This is for LittleRedOne because she is a great friend and because when I offered to write something for her, she requested the proposal scene. I would imagine this was not what she was expecting. Nata, I'm going to write your story next ._

"Mitchie, baby, I think we need to take a break," Shane said quietly.

Mitchie gasped and reeled back as if she had been hit, her eyes welling up with tears. She should have seen this coming – she was depressed, their sex life had become mechanical, and she might never be able to have a baby. Who would want to be with her? But somehow, she had never expected him to walk away.

Sensing her distress, Shane continued quickly, "I don't mean that we give up on the idea of having a baby. I just think we should wait a few months." He reached out to touch her face and frowned when she flinched at his touch. He looked at her pale, thin face and huge eyes ringed by dark circles. "You're just so frail right now, and I hate seeing you like this."

Mitchie wrapped her arms tightly around her chest and began to sob. Shane stood in front of her helpless, unsure of what he had done to cause this reaction. He finally understood when she managed to choke out, "I thought you were leaving me."

Shane closed his eyes for a moment, pushing back the hurt he felt at her words, that she would doubt him like that. After a deep breath he reached out and pulled Mitchie into a gentle hug. "I love you, Mitchie. I'm not going anywhere."

She sobbed into his shoulder as he stroked her hair and whispered, "It's okay" over and over. When she finally quieted down, he led her over to the couch.

"Mitchie, can you sit here for a minute? I need to get something from the bedroom; then I'll be right back," Shane said looking her directly in the eyes. She sniffled before nodding.

A million thoughts ran through her mind as she waited for him to return. Part of her still doubted that Shane would come back to her on the couch, and she wouldn't blame him for running. Five miscarriages. She was young and healthy, and according to all the fancy doctors she had visited there was nothing wrong with her. But there must be something wrong with her, maybe something she had done that she was being punished for. She felt the tears running down her cheeks again and was startled when Shane's warm fingers brushed them away.

He knelt down in front of her and lifted her chin so she was looking him in the eyes. "I bought this a month ago and was going to give it to you," Shane's voice faltered, remembering that the very next day she had lost another baby. "I was waiting for a happy day, but maybe we need it now."

He handed Mitchie a small black box. She gave him a confused look, but opened the box anyway, gasping when she saw a sparkling diamond ring sitting in the box.

"Will you marry me, Mitchie?" Shane asked quietly.

Mitchie's mind raced. They had been together for years, and he had always said he didn't want to get married. Why would he be proposing now? Did he really want to marry her or did he just feel sorry for her?

"Why?" she whispered. "Why do you want to marry me?"

Shane looked confused. "Because I love you."

She shook her head. "You've always loved me, but you said you didn't want to get married? I don't want you to propose just because you feel sorry for me."

Shane suddenly realized what his girlfriend was thinking. He got up off the floor and sat next to her on the couch, pulling her onto his lap. "I never said I didn't want to get married, Mitch. I said I didn't want to get married because people told me I should. It annoyed me that people thought we were supposed to get married because we'd been together so long or because that's what everyone else did. But I was being stupid. I realized that I wanted to marry you because I know you are the most important thing in the world to me. I want to marry you because I know I want to spend the rest of my life with you. And nothing else should matter."

Mitchie looked at Shane in awe. "Who are you and what have you done with Shane?" She asked, only half-joking. Shane never liked to talk about his feelings, even to her.

He chuckled. "I know. I hardly recognize myself."

She gave him a small smile before asking, "But what if I can't have a baby? Are you sure you want to be with me?"

"Mitchie, you make me happy. I love you. We will work out the baby issue. If you can't have a baby, we'll adopt one. Or maybe we'll just be the most awesome aunt and uncle in the world to Nate and Caitlyn's girls."

"I thought you hated the idea of adoption," Mitchie replied.

"I did at first, but then I realized how much I love Annabelle and Melody. If anything happened to Nate and Caitlyn, I would take them in a heartbeat. So, why would adopting be any different?"

Mitchie let out a shuddering sigh before smiling at Shane. His heart leapt at the sight. He couldn't remember the last time he had seen her genuinely smile.

"So is that a yes?" he asked.

Her smile widened as she nodded. "Yes. I would love to marry you."

Shane gave her a quick, firm kiss before pulling her against his chest in a tight hug. The two of them sat there enjoying the moment before Shane finally asked, "What kind of wedding do you want? A big bash? A destination wedding somewhere exotic? Something small?"

Mitchie groaned. "Can't we just elope?"

Shane laughed. "Only if we take our parents, Caitlyn, Nate, Jason, Peggy and the girls with us. Annabelle and Melody would kill us if they didn't get to be flower girls."

Shane could feel Mitchie nod into his chest. "I can live with that guest list. How about Hawaii on the beach?"

"When?"

Mitchie thought for a moment before responding, "How long does it take to plan an elopement? Two months?"

He kissed the top of her head before agreeing. "That sounds perfect."

Mitchie was silent for a moment before adding, "And we can wait until after the wedding to try again."

Shane felt as if a huge weight had been lifted off of his shoulders. "I love you."

"I love you too, Shane." She snuggled further into his chest. Then, all of a sudden she sat up and squealed. "I'm getting married! I have to call Caitlyn and my mom!"

She bounded off of Shane's lap and ran to find the phone. Shane grinned as he watched her dial. It was almost like he had his Mitchie back.


End file.
